The present invention relates to a content playback system, a server, a mobile terminal, a content playback method, and a recording medium for producing a digest moving image of a moving image associated with an output image (augmented reality (AR) print) by an augmented reality (AR) technology and playbacking and displaying the digest moving image.
Conventionally, there exist content playback systems for, with a mobile terminal such as a smart phone or a tablet terminal, imaging or capturing an output image that has been associated with AR content such as a moving image by the AR technique, displaying the imaged or captured output image on a display section of the mobile terminal, and playbacking and displaying a moving image or the like stored in association with the imaged or captured output image at the portion where the output image is displayed on the display section. However, such content playback systems that conventionally exist are mainly used for advertisements including promotional materials, and the pleasure of creating an output image associated with AR content is not very common for ordinary users.
Aside from that, when a moving image is playbacked, there are problems in that, for instance, the moving image is too long to see from beginning to end even if the moving image has only about a 30 second long; the user enjoys watching the moving image once or twice but does not feel like repeatedly watching the same; or when output images of AR content and normal output images are stored in an album, it is troublesome to carefully select output images of AR content one by one to playback the relevant AR content. Accordingly, there is a demand to extract only a necessary part from a moving image and playback and display the extracted part when the moving image is playbacked.
In this regard, even at present, it is possible to automatically extract a scene in which the face of a subject is clearly seen or a scene in which a subject makes a large movement and thereby generate a digest moving image.
However, since such automatic extraction is the processing performed in a uniform manner, despite the fact that, for example, a moving image features the landscape, a scene including a person who was imaged by accident is sometimes extracted. Thus, the user's preference is not reflected through the conventional automatic extraction, so that an automatically-extracted scene may not be a good scene the user likes indeed.
Now JP 4174083 B and JP 2013-239797 A are given as prior art literatures related to the present invention.
JP 4174083 B relates to an image processing apparatus for printing or displaying image data or the like stored in an image file. This literature describes a technique of, from moving image data, generating standard image data having a smaller data capacity than that of the moving image data, storing the generated standard image data and the moving image data in association with each other, and reading out and displaying the standard image data when read-out of the stored moving image data is instructed.
JP 2013-239797 A relates to an image processing apparatus for generating a digest of a moving image. This literature describes a technique of calculating a moving image evaluation value based on the contents of moving image data, evaluating a subject contained in input still image data to output a subject evaluation value, and extracting a part used for a digest from among parts of the moving image data corresponding to a recording date and time of the still image data based on the moving image evaluation value and the subject evaluation value.